YuGiOh 5D's: Art Tours and Closet Games
by Pookles
Summary: Just a random One-Shot about everyone's favorite couple: YuseixAki! Opinions wanted! Please read for details! Rated T just to be safe.


Starry: Here we go again!

Ruka: Great…what's this one about?

Starry: You'll find out.

**Yusei POV**

We were all outside Aki's front door for a 'surprise visit' as Crow had put it; though it wasn't really much of a surprise, since Aki and I had been talking and experimenting with our signer abilities.

We learned that we could both control an element, but for some strange reason Aki could control all five and she was going to teach me the other four. I could control water which I wasn't very sure how to use that to fight. We also discovered that each signer has their own unique ability and we can tell there all the other signers are at any given time.

So basically Aki already knows we're here.

And in more ways than one.

"Okay seriously? Why the heck isn't she answering?" Crow asked, impatiently tapping his foot on the welcome rug.

"She's upstairs in her room, lying on her bed and reading a magazine," I said coolly before stepping up to the door and ringing the doorbell in a specific pattern.

I sensed her movement from her room to the front door. It soon opened to reveal Aki, dressed in her classic pj's which consisted of a red tank top, red and black plaid pj pants with the words 'Neo Domino Softball' written down the side of one pant leg and her black house slippers.

I'd seen her in this outfit once before and I'd already had my opinion on it.

For pj's, it looked good on her.

Actually it looked _really_ good on her.

"Hey Yusei," she said casually, "come on in guys," she said leading us into her living room.

I looked around to see numerous themed paintings on the golden-painted walls as I sat down on one of the two couches.

"So what's up you guys?" she asked, plopping herself down on the couch next to me and put her feet up on the metal-framed glass coffee table.

"We just wanted to come for a visit…"Crow said, trailing off while gazing one of the seven works portrayed on the bright walls.

"What are these paintings?" Ruka asked as she walked up to one of a group of rainbow-winged butterflies gliding over a meadow with a small town visible in the distance.

"I made these paintings," Aki said as she rose from the couch and approached the young signer, "and you were my inspiration for this one. In fact," she said a bit louder, turning to face the rest of us, "you were all great inspirations for these paintings," she finished.

"Really?" Bruno asked, suddenly intrigued by the fact that Aki was an artist.

Bruno was at her side in an instant, asking her which painting he inspired her to create. He had developed a bit of a crush on Aki over the past month. I wasn't really surprised, I mean who couldn't easily love in love with her.

"This one," she said, pointing to one that looked like a before and after picture of a D-Wheel.

"Amazing!" he exclaimed.

"Finally, someone who understands the obvious genius behind JACK ALTAS!" Jack yelled.

A loud buzz caught Aki's attention and she made her way over to a certain spot in the wall. She tapped on it and the panel moved into the wall to reveal a speaker with a white button. Aki pressed the button.

"What mom?" she spoke into the speaker.

_"What are you doing down there? Whatever it is I can hear it from all the way up here!"___her mother's voice sounded harsh coming from the speaker. _"Also, your breakfast is ready sweetie!" _she finished in a very sweet voice before the panel covered the speaker again.

"Come on upstairs guys," she said flatly, motioning for us to follow her, "I guess I'll show you the kitchen and the rest of the house," she finished before walking out of the room with the twins not far behind.

The others soon followed but I was captivated by one of the paintings, one of which I'd never seen before.

"Yusei, you coming?" Crow asked as he approached me and shook my shoulder, "hey come on man, when we get to look in her room we can look through her drawers for her _delicates," _he said with a smirk.

I punched him in the shoulder and smiled.

"Come on man, let's go catch up," I said before we sprinted out of the room and upstairs to the kitchen.

"If you couldn't already tell, this is the kitchen," Aki was saying as we walked up, breathing heavily.

The kitchen had numerous appliances, white marble countertops with red accents, and maple wood cabinets. The counter was shaped like a 'U' and had what looked like was left over of the door of a cabinet that was the part of the counter that could be unhooked to allow entrance to the inside.

Aki's mother was working at the stove preparing what looked to be an omelet.

"Hey mom," Aki greeted her mother.

"Good morning dear, I made you and omelet for breakfast it's on the counter when you want it," her mother said sweetly, before flipping another omelet onto a plate that was sitting on the counter.

We applauded her skill as she took a bow and nearly whacked her husband with the still very hot frying pan.

"Easy dear," Aki's father said before slowly lowering his wife's arm back down to her side.

Aki's mom blushed and went back to making another omelet as Aki's father went to the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of orange juice, but before he could take a sip his wife interrupted him.

"Get a glass dear," she said simply.

Aki, who was working at the sink, opened the cabinet above her and tossed a glass over her head to her father without looking up from whatever she was doing.

He caught it and poured himself a glass. They all passed out breakfast and Aki's parents left for work, leaving us all alone in her million dollar mansion.

Aki was currently working at the sink washing dishes when she soon finished and turned around with a dustpan and brush in her hand.

"Hey! There's no broken glass on the floor," she said before tossing the dustpan and brush back into the cabinet below the sink.

"Why would there be broken glass on the floor?" Ruka asked.

"Because when mom catches dad trying to take a sip out of the carton, I toss a glass to him. Normally he drops it and I have to clean up the broken glass. But I've learned to tune out the sound of it because it was so common in the morning. It's kind of how we wake him up," she explained rather quickly before taking a bite of her omelet. "Now, on with that tour!" she said with her mouth full.

She led us upstairs and showed us all the rooms, except for one.

"Aki," I started, "where's your room?" I asked her.

She stopped almost immediately, and exchanged a worried glance with Ruka.

"Uhh…you don't wanna go in there…" Ruka said nervously.

"Why?" Crow asked.

**Aki POV **

"Because it's really messy!" I blurted.

I really hated lying to them, but I didn't want them to find out about my secret.

"Yeah!' Ruka agreed, "Come on Aki, let's go clean it up!"

We then turned tail and ran into my room, locking the door behind us.

True, my room was messy, with my artwork and all, but I couldn't let my friends see some of what I'd drawn.

Ruka and I quickly and carefully put the paintings in the back of my closet. We rushed back out and told the guys to come on in.

Secretly, I was helping Carly with this huge report she was doing an article Team 5D's and I was doing the illustrations and feeding her info for the article.

I had some really good drawings that I was now in the process of coloring that I had to finish for her by the end of the week.

Though the thing I was worried about was my subconscious drawings of Yusei. Misty told me that I was doing it because I was in love with him.

She was far from the truth.

Why would I like Yusei? I mean, sure he saved me and all, but he wouldn't like my type and…I'm just gonna stop my ranting right there before it gets out of hand. How's that?

I noticed that the guys' eyes bugged out of their heads at the appearance of my room.

**Yusei POV**

My jaw dropped to the floor when I saw Aki's room.

It was as if I'd walked into a grotto of silk.

Silk curtains, silk lampshades, a silk bed canopy (that you couldn't see through), sink bed sheets and silk pillow cases.

And for a second there, I felt a little jealous.

I wasn't surprised that she had silk in her home, heck she was the senator's daughter!

"How much you wanna bet she has silk panties?" Crow whispered, also noticing the quality of the said fabric.

"It's satin, not silk," she hissed over her shoulder; a clear sign that she'd heard Crow's remark.

I let out a low chuckle.

"Polishing your halo too lover boy?" she shot back at me, as she turned and stalked towards me.

I didn't respond.

She then smiled her beautiful smile and turned back to the satin castle that was simply her bedroom.

It was still amazing to be in the presence of such beauty. (Not that I wasn't already whenever I was around Aki.)

"Most of what you see in this room for fabric is satin," she continued as she motioned around the room.

I then noticed two fans on the floor.

Metal fans.

She walked behind them and placed one hand above on and did the same with the other.

She then raised her hands and a fan flew into each one.

We applauded her trick as she rested the fans on the nightstand near the window.

"So Aki," Crow started, slinging an arm around her shoulders. "What's in your closet?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business," she said coldly before dusting his arm off her shoulder.

A suspicion came to me that Aki had some sort of 'dirty little secret' and I wanted to know what it was.

A smirk formed on my face at what Aki's 'dirty little secret' could possibly be.

While lost in my own fantasy I didn't notice my friends leave the room, leaving Aki and I alone. But I did notice when she smacked me upside the head.

"What was that?" she asked.

"What was what?" I replied, feeling a curious glint in my eyes.

"That face!" she exclaimed.

I smirked again.

"Yes that one!" she said, then turned serious. "What are you thinking about?"

I snickered as I pushed her down on the bed and pinned her to it. Her face became very colored.

"¿Estás seguro que quieres saber?" I questioned her.

She gulped before replying. "Sí," was her answer.

I then leaned close to her and whispered all the dirty and perverted things I wanted to do with her.

"Gilipollas," she said simply.

"Se que," I replied before pecking her on the cheek.

She blushed scarlet and squeaked.

Since when did Aki squeak?

This had just about made my day. I got off her and lied down on her bed facing the ceiling. I pulled her up beside me and rested her head on my chest. She held me pretty tight with her arms wrapped around my shoulders but I was used to it.

Aki and I have been doing a lot of research and testing on our abilities as signers and sometimes we'd fall asleep on the couch downstairs together. But being in her room was totally different; I actually felt like a king, the king.

I looked down at her.

And Aki was my queen.

Her eyes were closed, but with Aki, that didn't mean she was sleeping. Her eyes would fly open and she would smack me if I touched her somewhere that was uncomfortable for her.

Damn me and my freaking hormones.

She was on my left side and, squirming a lot too.

"What gives Aki? Why are you so squeamish?" I asked her.

She stopped moving and looked up at me with a curious look.

"Squeamish?" she asked.

Now it was my turn to be confused.

"What?" I asked, still confuzzled. (A/N: A word we use at my school)

"Squeamish. Is that even a word?" She asked, her gaze still locked with mine.

I rolled my eyes and hoisted her on top of me.

"Yes, it's a word," I said calmly, wrapping my arms around her waist.

She laughed a bit a she laced her arms around my neck and rested her head on my shoulder.

She was comfortable; I could tell.

After a few minutes of lying there with her, I dozed off to the rhythm of her hand stroking my right side. I woke up when a dirty idea came to me.

What if Aki's shirt lifted up a little bit?

I began my operation by continuing to stroke her sides, but also bringing her shirt up inch by inch. I stopped when I got to the clip of her bra.

She would hang me if I even so much as touched her bra.

I brought my hands back down to her waist, tracing her waistline.

I slowly brought my ungloved hands over her silky smooth back and mentally moaned.

Her skin was so soft.

She'd be a pleasure to have in bed.

_'I really need to cut it out with this perverted state of mind…' _I thought bitterly.

I repeated this process once again but this time her eyes flew open and she pulled her shirt down, blushing madly.

My smile faded.

"Come on, I was being gentle. How did I wake you up?" I asked her.

"Well you don't exactly have the warmest hands," she groaned.

A smirk crossed her lips as she reached over my head to the thermostat, practically shoving her cleavage in my face, not that I was complaining though.

She'd turned the heat up before returning to where her head was resting on my shoulder.

I put my hands behind my head and I noticed that her smirk was still there.

"Yusei?" she asked.

Uh-oh.

"Since you decided to take your perverted desires into your own hands, do me a favor," she said sitting up.

I raised my eyebrows, motioning for her to continue.

"Take off your shirt," she said simply.

I smirked.

I did as she requested and lied back down on the bed in the same position as before.

I noticed her smiling.

She got what she wanted.

She always knows how to get what she wants from me, but I don't care. I love her.

Wait, no, it's not love, it's simply my damn male hormones making me want to kiss her.

Yeah, that's gotta be it…

She noticed my mental argument.

"Yusei, you okay?" she questioned, snapping me out of my thoughts.

Then I realized that she was back on top of me and she's put my fingertips inside the waistline of her pj pants.

I was impressed.

Who knew she had it in her…

Then I realized it.

She was teasing me.

I couldn't take it anymore.

I grabbed her hips and pulled her up so her lips met mine.

She cracked me.

Oh well.

I could care less.

Her arms latched around my neck and she kissed back.

My hands began rubbing her sides and soon she was rocking her hips in time with my hands.

We pulled apart, both of us gasping for air.

I smiled then pecked her on the lips.

"We've got to stop doing this…" I said still breathing heavily.

She pecked me back.

"Oh well…" she said quietly.

We were about to go back into it when we heard a loud banging on the door.

"Are you two quite finished making out yet?" Jack shouted from behind the door.

We smiled at each other.

"He really needs to get a boyfriend," she said pulling me off the bed and into her closet.

We locked the door and continued with our little game.

We stopped when he heard footsteps inside the room.

"Where'd they go?" I heard Rua ask.

"I don't know but I'm gonna look through her stuff," Crow said mischiefly.

"Hey! How come her drawers won't open?" He asked after a few moments of silence.

"Aki likes to keep_ her_ property under lock and hey," Ruka said matter-of-factly.

"Let's go look for them," Bruno said as they all left the room.

Aki and I smiled and went back to work.

We stopped for a break and she rested her head on my shoulder. I stroked her back. She'd been up all night cramming for the upcoming mid-term exams. I knew because I was IMing her all night, while I was up working on my runner.

She smiled at me and stood up.

"Come on," she started, heading for the door. "We should go find the others."

I caught her wrist and pulled her back onto my lap.

Round three began soon after that and she pulled back shortly after, resting her forehead on mine.

"You just won't quit, will you?" she asked me.

"Well I am known to be one that never gives up," I said softly.

I brought my lips to her neck and worked her, hard.

She moaned loudly and I felt my belt being undone and I brought my lips slowly, but strongly, over her collarbone.

Something told me that this time wasn't going to play out like all the rest.

All the while during our game I could hear our friends calling our names in the courtyard.

They'd find out soon enough where we'd been hiding this whole time.

Starry: That was pretty awesome.

Ruka: Yeah and your friends seem to think so too.

Starry: Yeah, it was a good pick-me-up from the exams we have to take next week and part of the week after.

Yusei: Sure sucks for you.

Starry: Yeah. GOOD NEWS! I have many stories in rapid production! And I need your help to pick which two I should publish first! I'll give you the titles and you tell me which two you want published first.

Marriage, Marriage Everywhere!

Tragedy Starts a Family

Moonlight Ball

Secret Admirer

Starstruck

Be a Man!

Troublesome Twosome Chapter 3

A Midsummer Night's Dream


End file.
